


Scooby Snacks

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Kink Meme, Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, for this prompt: <i>Someone else is solving crimes in Manchester! Sam and Gene track down a van load of meddling kids and end up having an orgy with them. Scooby gets to watch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Snacks

.

“Guv.”

“Huh?”

“GUV!”

“Wha?”

“Think there was something in that bloody cake or the lemonade. _Or both_.”

“They were Brownies dude.”

“You, shut it Shaggy!”

“Tyler, be nice to the bearded nonce with the cake.”

“Guv! I think we’ve been drugged.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, for starters you’re telling me to be nice to the bearded nonce.”

“Nowt wrong with manners Tyler.”

“Then there’s the fact that we’re in the back of a van with what appears to be a talking dog. A talking dog that keeps trying to lick your arse.”

“That’s just a dog’s nature that is, Tyler.”

“Your naked arse.”

“Unnnnh.”

“Gene. Stop for a moment. Use your head! Fuck! Noo, not _that_ head! I said stop!”

“This better be bloody good, Tyler!”

“Look at the evidence Guv. You’ve just had your head buried in a blond bint’s snatch…”

“Hey, uncool!”

“Sorry. _Daphne’s_ snatch, who is sucking Velma’s tits while the bearded nonce ploughs her—”

“Where’d Freddie go, Velma?”

“Said something about his ‘one true love’ Daphne, so he’s probably beating off somewhere, looking in a mirror.”

“—And Guv?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s the small matter of your cock up my arse.”

“SMALL?”

“ _Fuck_! Give a bloke some warning!”

“So you want to stop _this_ and _talk_ some more?”

“Fuck no! Do that again!”

 

“Scoob. Stop licking the nice detective’s ass.”

“Sworry Shaggy. Tastes like squirrel.”

.


End file.
